henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain G
"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up." - G to Henry Captain G is an old captain that leads a division of United States military. He is the one who leads the operation of kidnapping Henry Stickmin in Infiltrating the Airship, in order to bring down the Toppat Clan. Appearance G has tight eyes and grey long mustache, with a spiky grey beard. He has green shoes. He wears a dark green military cap with a dark grey letter G on it (which suggests his name). It's unknown why that letter is on the cap. It's probably because he is part of the Government's force. History G's exact position in the military is unknown, although the letter 'G' on his cap might suggest that he is a general. He is certainly a high rank in the military as he led the big operation. G's group of military soldiers storm Henry's house and successfully kidnap him, although the exact way they did it remains unknown. G then wakes up Henry in Charles' helicopter and introduces him to his team, explaining the situation. He tells him the plan to eliminate Toppats' airship, and the reason they choose him - because Henry's criminal skills in the past. G also reminds him of his crimes by showing him all the files of his crimes the government has collected. He also tells him that he will be pardoned if the operation turns out to be successful. Infiltrating the Airship In the RBH rank, Henry drops to the ground and arrests the Toppat leader. G, along with Charles and some military soldiers greet him after he escapes the airship via a tank. Charles gives Henry a paper that will pardon Henry's crimes. After that, Henry gets home by the tank. This outcome pleases G the most because that's what he wanted to do from the beginning. In the PBT rank, Henry is distracted from the plan when he spots a ruby, which makes him break into Toppats' vault. G notices the alarm in the airship and realizes that Henry has gone rogue. Charles intercepts Henry, but after looking at him, as the leader of the operation, G orders Charles to let Henry go since they already got what they came for (the airship crashed). In the RPE rank, Henry betrays G and does completely opposite of his plan, and decides to join the Toppat clan. Henry and the Toppat leader throw 2 dummies and G watches all this from the helicpoter. However G continues believing that the fall didn't kill Henry, and tells Charles that he probably had a plan, which shows how much G trusted Henry despite him being a notorious criminal. However, when they go check the 'bodies', G and Charles only see dummies, and at that point G realizes that Henry has betrayed him. He then rages out at Henry yelling his name loudly. "Are you sure they're alright? That was a pretty big fall." (Charles) "I'm sure Henry had a plan. What the!? Henry!" (Captain G) In the LQL rank, Henry finds a safe, which makes G think that he stole evidence. But when he opens the safe, G is furious to see there is only a worthless teddy bear inside it and continues on to snipe him. Quotes *"We got what we came for. He's not worth the trouble." *"What? He's gone rogue?! Ok, move to plan B, call in reinforcements and move in." *"Great work, Henry! Now get him to us and we'll get your life back!" *"HENRY!!!!" If Henry and Toppat Leader use dummies *"You've been quite elusive, but your skills make you worth the catch. Attempts of robbery, breakin' yourself out of prison, huh, even stealing the Tunisian diamond. But we've got a problem: we've been chasing a group of thieves known as the Toppat Clan, but we can't seem to get enough evidence to pin them to any crimes. Now that you're here, we can finally lock 'em up. Get the job done, and we'll drop all crimes against you." Gallery Infiltrating-airship.jpg|Talking to Henry Infiltrating-the-airship-600x300.jpg|Kidnapping Henry 0.jpg|With Charles Captain G jpeg..jpg|With Charles(Named Version) Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Infiltrating the Airship Characters Category:Green Shoes Category:GSPI Goverment Supported Private Investigator Category:RPE Rapidly Promoted Executive Category:Lightning Quick Larcenist Category:RBH Relentless bounty hunter Category:Pure Blooded Thief